User talk:Ozuzanna
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on any editor's talk page. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. :Learn how to customise your userpage. :Please read this policy page for file naming rules before uploading files. I'm happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Ozank! :D 12:14, May 19, 2013 (UTC) randm spam omfgsysopnaonub13379001 15:19, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :BLOCKALLTHEADMINS! 15:23, May 19, 2013 (UTC) ::THEY'RE ALL VANDALS OMFG DIE DIE DIE@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 16:00, May 19, 2013 (UTC) we shud blok u. nao. http://disno.exists/raeg.png iirc 16:20, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :edit amended error 16:29, May 19, 2013 (UTC) HI I noticed on one of you edits you got rid of a category for a page. I am curious on how you did that XD I tried doing it before but it doesn't appear in the source code. 17:28, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not exactly sure which you mean but is it this? Well I just went to this and pressed edit, then removed the category manually. :P 17:48, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :::I was looking at the Green dragon page. You took it off that page. I just don't ever see categories when i press edit which is why im confused. For example, If i went to the green dragon page and clicked edit, I wouldn't see the category:Monsters in it. 18:05, May 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ah, then I have no idea. Seems fine when I do that, might be a glitch perhaps? 18:10, May 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Perhaps..or maybe a preferances thing in the settings. I'll look into it though. Thanks ^.^ 18:12, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Brilliant!!! I didn't even know such a thing existed! Thanks, definitely will save me time :) 21:56, May 28, 2013 (UTC) amg pker die die die pvm pwn everything 18:11, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :noob 18:12, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::no. u noob. i pwn u liek teh most ossum 1337pwnh4xx0r eva. 18:23, June 3, 2013 (UTC) botmin I've made your bot a sysop, so you can do edits on your seperate account. I can't add bot rights though, so this'll have to do.Joeytje50 talk 21:49, June 3, 2013 (UTC) My RfB Please read or sth 13:05, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Please read Hi there, }BASEPAGENAME}}. Please take a few moments to read the following thread concerning the Custodian user group: Forum:Custodian user group. Thank you. 09:33, November 26, 2013 (UTC) quests page is wrong, same with quest cape. holy grail has a 20 attack requirement in rs07 not 30. Hello and thank you for your support :3 http://i.imgur.com/5TwZOLE.png Rainbow Dash94 (talk) 13:14, May 24, 2016 (UTC)